killcountsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Fall 2: Rise of the Vigilantes
Shadow Fall 2: Rise of the Vigilantes is the sequel to the 2005 film Shadow Fall. It stars Kel Alvarez Mino, John Sherkham and Lionel Sharkes. Plot Mark Newham (Alvarez Mino) leaves his old home and moves to the nearby neighbourhood of Hackney. Two rival gangs, The Sharpshooters, led by Alex Davis (Jack Minnell) and The Brutals, led by 48 year old ex-con Joe Dorrett, (Sherkham). Sherkham's dad, Vince, (Sharkes) is a drug and arms dealer, and the supplier to The Brutals. Mark, with all his family lost, begins to settle in, haunted by the deaths of his family and friends. Until, he witnesses a shootout between The Sharpshooters and The Brutals. Davis is killed. Mark overhears from his shady neighbour Alan Carter (Joe Davies) that 5 civillians were killed. The news confirms it the next day. Remembering his weapons, Mark decides to avenge everyone killed by these gangs. Hearing that a new man has moved in, Joe Dorrett sends 2 men, McAuley and Skepter, to tell the new guy about what happens, to stay silent etc. When he sees the two men, carrying guns, enter the building, Mark pulls out his pistol, ready. When he answers the door, the men barge in and start attacking Mark. Mark pulls out his gun, and shoots Skepter 5 times in the face. Terrified, McAuley flees. Mark captures him and interrogates him in the flat. McAuley reveals that Joe Dorrett has sent him. Mark forces McAuley to phone Joe and tell him that he has told the new person. Mark then shoots McAuley, when he is still on the phone. Outraged at the deaths of two of his men, Joe sends two men to kill Mark. Michael is a strong man, who is armed with a shotgun, while Rick, is a renowned assassin. Rick and Michael see Alan walking downstairs and ask him where 'Newham' is. Terrified, Alan tells them where they are. Expecting them, Mark goes outside. He shoots Michael in the neck, and shoots Rick's hand. Rick cannot pick up his gun, so Mark goes over and breaks his neck. He then kicks Michael in the head, finishing him off. Alan Carter then reveals himself to be a member of the The Sharpshooters. Their new leader, Andy McCartney, hears about Mark. Worried about losing men, he sends two assassins to kill Mark. They are 27 year old Khalid, one of the most vicious gangsters in the area and Cale, one of the founding Sharpshooters. Hence the name Sharpshooters, Cale positions himself on the opposite tower block, with a sniper rifle. He fires shots at Mark's apartment, and Khalid bursts in. Khalid tries to break Mark's neck, but Mark punches him repeatedly. He olds Khalid up to the window, and Cale, thinking it is Mark, fires, killing Khalid. Cale begins to escape, but Mark greets him at the exit. Mark knees Cale in the stomach, before stabbing him in the head. Outraged at losing men, McCartney and Joe decide to truce to kill Mark. Vince tries to prevent this, but Joe shoots him. They decide on sending 9 men to kill Mark. Led by Jay O, McCartney's deputy, and Moss, the 'shotgun king' they enter the building. After hearing from a resident 'about a big plan to kill that guy who kills the gangsters', Mark sets up traps. When the door is opened, a tripwire activates a shotgun, killing a gangster. 3 more, including Moss have spikes shot into them, while another is caught in a bear trap. The remaining 4, including Jay O, pursue Mark. Mark leaves a grenade, killing 2 other gangsters. The other one has a knife thrown into his chest, and Jay O is shot in the head. Mark returns to his apartment, finding the gangster hanging from the bear trap. Mark stabs him in the head, finishing him off. The film then ends. The following film, Shadow Fall 3: Rise of the Vigilantes Part 2 concludes the film. Deaths on Shadow Fall 2: Rise of the Vigilantes Cast *Kel Alvarez Mino as Mark Newham, the vigilante gangster-hunter *John Sherkham as Joe Dorrett, leader of the Brutals *Robert Lenel as Andy McCartney, leader of the Sharpshooters *Lionel Sharkes as Vince Dorrett, Joe's dad and arms and drug dealer *Paul Callis as Alan Carter, member of the Sharpshooters, and Mark's neighbour *Mike Mallinson as McAuley, member of the Brutals *Ady Marshall as Skepter, member of the Brutals *Nicholas Dowens as Michael, member of the Brutals *Andy Haine as Rick, assassin hired by Joe Dorrett *David Cusack as Cale, member of the Sharpshooters *Farooq Aziz as Khalid, member of the Sharpshooters *James Nairn as Jay O, deputy of the Sharpshooters *Callum Caine as Moss, member of the Brutals *Frank Bezequel as Gangster 1, the gangster killed by the Shotgun Trap *Spike Mitchell as Gangster 4, the gangster caught by the bear trap *Jack Minnell as Alex Davis, former leader of the Sharpshooters Uncredited *Luke Leguizamo as Gangster 2, the gangster shot by a spike *Dale Corse as Gangster 3, the gangster shot by a spike *Joey Miller as Gangster 5, the gangster killed by the grenade *Coen de Blonkeburg Gangster 6, the gangster killed by the grenade *Colin Pale as Gangster 7, the gangster with the knife thrown into his chest Category:Films